Life Goes On
by Miss.LucilleBall
Summary: It's been a tough year since the final battle but everyone is moving on.People are planning things, but old memories are still hanging around.Some memories that will never fade away. And everyone is simply learning that life goes on. Please R and R xxxx


A/N:Hey ready to write a new story for my account. I gave this a lot of thought so I hope you appreciate it and like it. And I really want people's complete honesty on my story. So even if you review to just let me know how crap my story is then that's ok. Anyway thank you for taking the time to read this.

**Chapter 1 One Year Gone **

The sun was rising on another beautiful spring day, the sky was as blue as the ocean and the birds were singing their usual good morning hymn. If you'd have walked past any normal person they would have told you it was just as great a day as any other, but if you were to step into the wizarding world and ask any witch or wizard what today was like, most would have replied much differently. Today was not a fun eventful day for the wizarding world, today was a day of significant remembrance. A day that would be well known throughout the years to come. In fifty years time there wouldn't be one wizard or witch who did not know what this day stood for.

It was May 2nd 1999, exactly a year after the downfall of Lord Voldemort. He had been dead for a whole year, and today wizarding folk everywhere would be celebrating a brighter future, and remembering what once was. However, for some it was a day to dwell on lives that were lost on that disastrous day back in 1998. In a muggle home somewhere in London, a mother was crying out for her sweet little boy, Colin Creevy, who would never return home to his mother. At a tiny little park, a women was pushing her grandson on a swing and telling Teddy Lupin all about his brave Mummy and Daddy ,who fought till the very end.

For one family though, who lived in the tiny village of Ottery St.Catchpole, they would be gathering in an old ramshackle house far out into the fields, to remember the death of one of the Weasley twins. Fred. For the first few months after his death, everyone had been in great depression, but somehow after a while they had managed to move on. And now they were preparing to meet up as a family and discuss the brother or friend that they had all lost.

The old wooden back door of the burrow swung open, and out stepped a tall , thin girl, dressed in a long flowing black dress, with her brown curls pinned back. Looking up at the sky, Hermione Granger smiled sadly. It was a gorgeous day, probably the nicest one so far in spring, but a bleak atmosphere surrounded the old family home, blocking out any chance of happiness. Grabbing a vase off the shelf of things beside her, Hermione began to stroll off towards a river, that situated just beyond a clearing of trees at the end of the garden. It was there that herself, Harry and all the other Weasley children had spent many of their summer days swimming or cooling off from the heat. And it was there where she hoped to find who she was looking for.

As she walked through the woodland area, Hermione took in all her surroundings. The leaves had turned green, showing the first signs of spring, rabbits hopping off to places, and the sunlight streaming through the gaps of the trees that covered the sky above her like a canopy. Finally after every step seemed like an eternity, Hermione arrived outside a familiar setting. And low and behold there he was. Sitting on an abandoned log and staring out at the river. Without saying a word Hermione sauntered over and sat herself down beside him.

"Good morning Ron." She said quietly as she settled the vase down beside her feet.

"Morning." He mumbled shifting awkwardly on the log. "How is everyone back at the house?"

"Your parents are cooking Lunch. Bill and Fleur had arrived by the time I left the house. Percy was just waking up, but nobody else has arrived yet."

Ron turned to look at her, his sapphire blue eyes burning with intensity. She stared back at him with her hazel ones, and slowly they placed the palms of their hands together. She knew what was bothering him, it was the same thing that had been bothering him for days. Was Charlie going to show up? Just before Hermione and Ginny had returned to Hogwarts in September, Charlie had decided to leave and go back to Romania. Nobody had blamed him for leaving, everyone had started to move on at around that time, so naturally that was Charlie's way of carrying on with life. But the thing that troubled Ron and everyone else, was his older brother's lack of contact. In fact, nobody had heard from him since Christmas, therefore they had no idea if he was going to come and visit today.

"I'm sure he'll be here." Hermione assured him giving his hand a tight squeeze.

"You don't know that." Ron told her. "He may never come back."

"Now your just being ridiculous Ron." Hermione said rolling her eyes.

Her sudden carelessness caused Ron to loosen his grip around her hand.

"Hermione. I'm being serious. He obviously doesn't care about this family if he can't be bothered to stay in touch. So what makes you think he'll return." He said looking close to tears.

"Listen to me Ron." Hermione commenced placing a hand on his face lovingly, but when she tried to communicate with him he began to pull away which made her frustration build up. "Listen to me! I don't know when Charlie will come back. But he will. He's your brother and he loves you, he would never leave you or your family. Just believe in him Ron."

"Your right." He agreed suddenly feeling foolish. "Come here."

Wrapping one arm around her back and another over her head, Ron breathed in her warm ,pleasant smell. Every day that passed by he became more thankful that he had her, to share this brand new protected world with. All his problems seemed to disappear when he had her with him.

"Anyway. What did you come down here for?" He enquired once they'd pulled away from their embrace.

"To fill this with water." She said retrieving the vase from the ground.

Ron looked over at the water then at the vase. "I can help you with that."

Hermione noticed the evil gleam in his eye as he said it and quickly began to back away from him. Laughing Ron ran after her, causing her to scream in excitement, she knew that he was faster than her and would most probably catch her. But still she thought she would add more fun to the game by playing hard to get. With in five minutes he had seized her by the waist and thrown the two of them into the lake.

She jumped up to the surface holding on to herself with her teeth chattering. The water was cold and sent shivers down her spine. Ron stood their, with the water coming up to his waist laughing at his girlfriend whilst she shot daggers at him. Her cotton dress, which was now sodden, clung to her immodestly.

"It's a good job I love you Ronald Weasley!"

(A FEW HOURS LATER)

The old clock in the living room chimed twelve o'clock, and Hermione and Ron who had now changed out of their wet clothes joined Percy in the lounge to wait for people to arrive. Fleur was upstairs taking a nap (being heavily pregnant was causing her to feel very tired)and Bill sat in the dining room with his parents discussing baby names. As the three of them sat in the living room, it was in a complete and uncomfortable silence. Hermione sat beside Ron linking arms with him, whilst Percy sat in the old arm chair fixated with the grandfather clock. The seconds were ticking by, with nothing until… there was a knock at the door.

Practically jumping up out of her seat, Hermione walked over to the door followed closely by the Weasley brothers. Opening the door they waited in anticipation to see who had arrived first. Hermione's face lit up as she saw her familiar friend, with the forever sticking up hair and evergreen eyes.

"Harry! Ginny!" She shrieked hugging them both."Molly.Harry and Ginny are here!"

Stepping over the doorway the two of them walked into the house closing the door behind them. Harry wandered off into the dining room with Percy and Ron ,whilst Ginny hung back with Hermione. Once the boys were out of ear shot, she seized her friend by the arm and dragged her into the living room.

"Ginny. What's wrong?" She asked urgently.

"Harry asked me to move in with him after I finish 7th year." Ginny told her with a smile.

"Oh my god. When?" Hermione asked looking cheerful.

"This morning. We were having breakfast and he just slipped out with it. Something about us two living together and being happy."

Last October Harry had stunned Mr. and Mrs.Weasley by deciding to move out and restore his parents house, to it's former glory. It had taken a while, but by late January Harry was finally living in Godric Hollow feeling for the second time in his life that he belonged somewhere.

"What did you say Gin?"

"Nothing. I need time to think. It's such a big step in our relationship."

"Yeah but your in love. And you've been together for two years all together. So why not?" Hermione told her.

"Look let's not discuss this today. Let's go and join the rest of the family," Ginny insisted.

Agreeing with Ginny, Hermione followed her into the kitchen, where Mr.and Mrs.Weasley,Bill,Percy,Ron, Harry, and to their amazement Angelina and George all sat talking. Rushing around everyone shared pleasant hellos and exchanged hugs. George had a smile on his face and had his arm wrapped round his fiancé's waist. They'd been engaged for six months now and the two of them were the happiest they'd ever been. It was said that everyone always believed that Angelina would end up with Fred, but it was George that she had always been in love with. And now they were planning a wedding for some time in the summer.

"Hi. How are you two?" Ginny asked sitting down at the table beside Harry.

"Oh we're fine." Angelina answered looking a little uncertain." We've set a date for our wedding."

"Really." Mrs.Weasley squealed." When?"

"July 12th" George informed his mother looking at Angelina like a love struck teenager.

"That's brilliant bro." Bill said getting up out of his chair. "I'll just go wake Fleur and tell her your all here. She's dying to see you."

Once Bill had left the conversation resumed.

"So. Harry how's your house? We here your living there now?" George inquired.

Harry nodded. "It's great thanks. I finally feel like I'm home. Not that this place wasn't home it's just I finally have my own home."

At this comment Ginny took a hold of his hand and smiled at her boyfriend. Suddenly hearing those words made her realize how important moving into his house was for Harry. Earlier on she had been dreading what to say, her reasons were that she didn't want to live with yet, and that she wanted to live by herself first. But now all those ideas had vanished and instead of saying no all she wanted to say was yes. She was about to announce it out of bravery at that very moment until…

"MUM!" A male voice yelled.

It was coming from upstairs, it was Bill's voice, running into the hallway Mrs.Weasley went to see what was going on. After another shout she came rushing back into the Dining room. Tears of excitement in her eyes.

"Fleur's going into labour!"

A/N:OK there is my first chapter done and dusted. Thanks for reading it. I look forward to reading your feedback.


End file.
